Pathway to Armageoddon
by knuckleheadIII
Summary: My series from Destined Together I'll add more later. Please read and review.


Change Creation   
Gatomon narrorating:We were all very excited about the final defeat of Reapermon, all save   
Magusmon. I found him in the forest building small graves. I thought this was to bury the memory   
along with the bodys, but it was not to forget, but to remember. Magusmon came back for a   
showdown and brought the digimon Shadowmon. Magusmon destroyed Shadowmon, I wonder,   
could this be the end of the Knights of the Apocalypse or just the beginning? 

"So you mean that you'll be able to change this new life to whatever you choose?" Apocalypsmon   
asked. "Any type we desire."   
"The digital makeup in the egg is still very new," Prismon answered. "It is trying to form up into the   
digimon that was first intended. I can change it, reconfigure the data inside the shell into a new being.   
Tottaly at my will. To serve us, of coarse."   
"Perfect," Apocalypsmon grinned. "People say that new life brings new hope to the world, but I'll   
show them that this one will show despair. Make sure that these new warriors are cappable of doing   
my every bidding."   


"Magusmon," Gennai turned to face the wizard digimon. "I'm glad to see that you have joined our   
cause. We are going to need all the help we can get for this newest threat could eisily be the   
strongest of them all."   
"Oh great," Joe sighed. "Just what we need, more Mega virus digimon. Can't they send things like   
digital ameabas to fight us?"   
"These digimon are the new Knights of the Apocalypse," Genai said. "Many you've fought before.   
Unfortunately, they seem to be stornger then ever."   


"A pinch of this, a dash of that," Prismon chanted. "Eenie, meeney, miny, moe; oh why not just use   
them all?"   
"Are you making a new Knight of the Apocalypse or some stew? Master Apocalypsmon wants   
that digimon now."   
"Chaosmon."   
"That's Omega Chaosmon now," she corrected. "The Digidestined are at Genai's house now. I've   
sent Omega Vademon to deal with them."   


"Oh great," Tai grouned. "Weren't the first stream of them tough enough."   
"It is unfortunate," Magusmon agreed. "But inevitable. I anticipated such a strategy beforehand   
and managed to procure the neccassary data on the new digimon that we will fight."   
"And how would you know that?" Matt asked suspicousely.   
Magusmon laughed a mirthless laugh. "That, is none of your concern. I have uploaded the data   
files. I do hope that you find them...........adequate."   
Izzy opened his laptop and began to open the new files. "Greymon? What's Greymon doing   
there?" He began to type again, but Togemon replaced the moniter. "What's going on?" Izzy asked   
as the screen shutdown and the top fell.   
"Oh such bewildered looks," someone laughed. A Vademon walked into veiw. Only this one was   
a darker black then the first one. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Omega Vademon."   
"I thought that you learned your lesson before, Vademon," Magusmon snarled. "Stay out of my   
affairs."   
Omega Vademon became transparent as a shot pashed through him. "That's Omega Vademon   
now, and I'll do what I please, and right now what pleases me is the defeat of your human friends.   
Mind Pierce!"   
Three thin blue lines converged on Izzy's head, they met each other, and then expanded out. "Izzy,   
what's wrong?" Tentomon asked.   
"Mind Pierce," Magusmon answered. "Omega Vademon's attack. It forgoes the body and heads   
streight for the mind of his opponent. The brains is set into a sort of paralysis."   
"Guess even a traitor like you knows that," Vademon spat. "Brain Flare!"   
"Lost Mental!" the two blasted each other with mind-based attacks. Although neither inflicted   
physical wounds, the damage caused was severe. With sufficent time and force, either attack could   
put a brain in a sort of stasis lock. Neither were willing to give up this deadly game of chicken.   


"Just as I thought," Omega Chaosmon said as she watched the fight. "That traitor seems to be part   
of the Digidestined now. This could be interesting."   
Prismon grinned. "Indeed. Though I wonder if Magusmon's loyalty truly lies with his old foes.   
Perhaps his quest for the truth has blinded him."   
"Yes. I believe a dose of Omega Vademon's venom is in order."   
"Prismon, report."   
"Apocalypsmon is calling. Shut down the systems for me and we'll resume once I get back."   
"Yes, I know excactly what to do. Round one goes to you, Magusmon, but let's see if you can   
survive our next run in."   


"The digiegg has hatched?" Apocalypsmon asked.   
"Just as we anticipated," Prismon answered. "I have changed the digital makeup to match   
perfectly with that of Myotismon. Soon we will have an army ready and willing to pledge loyalty to   
you."   


We Where the Mask

Joe narrarating:I'm beggining to wonder if part of the profecy said 'the digidestined will fight here for countless generations,' because all the evil that we defeat just keeps coming back, and often time even stronger. We were having all this fun defeating Reapermon, and here comes Shadowmon in front of a new wave of evil digimon. To make things worse, Magusmon seems to be having his own crises'. 

The two continued just as they had for the last few minutes. Streems of red fire and white energy went between the two, striking each other in the head. Finnaly, the combat was broken when they were both thrown back.   
"You," Omega Vademon gasped. "Are stronger then I thought, but don't forget who the real power in reality is. You haven't seen the last of me."   
"Who was that?" Sora asked. "One of the Knights of the Apocalypse?"   
"Seems to be one of your former friends," Matt walked up. "It makes me wonder just how they found us so eisily?"   
The digimon said nothing, he just turned and started to walk away.   
"What was that about?" Tai demanded.   
"What was what about?"   
"You accusing Magusmon like that," Tai answered. "You know that we can trust that guy by now. If we didn't why would he even be here?"   
"What do we even really know about him?" Matt asked. "Some things two digimon mentioned? Face it Tai, the only things we know about him is that he is a former Knight of the Apocalypse."   
"_Former _is the key word," Tai snapped back. "He just fought Shadowmon and Omega Vademon to help us. Those two were extremely powerful, and don't forget what he did to Reapermon."   
"I doubt we could have defeated Shadowmon unaided," Izzy said in a depressed tone. "And whether we like it or not Magusmon has both explicite knowledge of the enemy and discipline training that makes him an incredibly daunting fighting force."   
Mimi shuddered. "Just thinking of having to fight him again gives me the creeps."   
"Still, Matt does have a point," Izzy said. "We know nothing for sure about Magusmon. I doubt if Leomon would lie to us, but that still gives us almost nothing to go on. We know that he was an evil digimon, and for all practicle purposes must think of him as such."   
"I was an evil digimon too, you know," Gatomon looked down at her feet, ashamed of the memories. "You didn't suspect me."   
"She's right," Joe said. "We welcomed Gatomon without suspicion. We should give Magusmon the same oppurtunities."   
"It isn't the same," Matt argued. "She was destined to come with us, Magusmon isn't. The prophecy said that the eighth child would have a digimon. Gatomon was fated to come."   
"That dosen't meen anything!" Tai yelled back. "The prophecy never said anything even about Magusmon. It only said we would deliver this world from evil. We can't say Magusmon is still a Knight of the Apocalypse when all evidence says otherwise."   
"And does that give you the right to make descicions for us?" Matt asked. "You could be putting all our lives in danger by following Magusmon. What right do you have to make that choice?"   


* * *

  
Magusmon rammed his fist into a rock. Pain reverberated through his arm, but he didn't care. "Why can't I do anything right?" he asked, punchuating each word with a blow.   
"Perhaps its because you are a virus digimon," someone said.   
"Tell me something I don't know, Centamon," Magusmon said to the upright insectoid digimon. Centamon looked like a black centipede, only he stood up on the two legs that came out of his abdomanal segment.   
"Interesting challenge," Centamon remarked. "I know that someone feels hatered in his heart. Hatered at a certain group of sixteen entities."   
"What?"   
"Oh please, Magusmon," Centamon rolled his compound eyes. "Isn't it so obviose? You hate those Digidestined. They feel they're so high and mighty, and why? Nothing but birth! Face it, when Gatomon joined, they didn't even blink an eye, and why? Only because she was 'destined' to come along. What in the inferno is destiny? Are you talking to me now because of fate? Is the myriad of the cosmos all predetirmend by an omnipotent descicion at birth?"   
"Maybe your right," Magusmon clenched his fist. "Only, if I was suposed to be their enemies, why am I fighting their foes? Isn't it said that the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"   
"Then there is only one other explanation," Centamon said, taking Magusmon over to a pool of water. "Tell me, what do you see?"   
"I see a monster," Magusmon answered. "A pitiful weakling bastard. I have no past, I have no future. I came from nothingness and to nothingness I am destined to return. No one will care because there would be nothing to miss."   
Centamon shook his head. "I see a mask. A veil of darkness, guise of evil. You do what you do to please the others, you cloak your true self to suit Dischordmon's and the others desires. Nothing more, return to your past, your former self, your true self."   
"I can see nothing but shadows," Magusmon replied. "My past is enveloped in the diabolical mists of demonic powers and unholy strength. My history is now void, cast into the abyss along with everything else."   
"And yet," Centamon began. "Part of the present is having a past. You must have, one can't you remember?"   
"I have no recolection of what I did before I met Dischordmon, I know nothing about what happened before I became a Knight of the Apocalypse."   
"Maybe, Magusmon," Centamon replied. "But there is light in your heart, good in your soul. I saw it, I can still see it; even if you cannot. Dischordmon and the others betrayed you, used you, lied to you." Centamon pressed his insectoid head closer. "Dosen't that make you feal angry?"   
"Why should I feel anger?" Magusmon laughed. "Anger at them for taking away my past. History is a specter that haunts you from the day it comes into exsistence untill the day that you don't. She simply relieved me of that."   
"I wonder," Centamon mused. "What made Dischordmon purge your past? What scarred her so much that she wouldn't allow you to know? What frightened her so much that she took away all choices but her own?"   
"What I did," Magusmon snapped. "Is none of your concern. Like it or not, I'm Magusmon now."   
"And you were Redmon before."   
"I was Redmon, but no more. Whether through Dischordmon or through my own twisted goals, I am Magusmon. The magical digimon. The fifth Knight of the Apocalypse."   
"You are Magusmon but who is Magusmon?" Centamon asked philisophicly. "Dischordmon, Reapermon, Apocolypsmon; no, you are you and only you can truley say that I am Magusmon. Digidestined or Knight of the Apocalypse, what's the difference? One is seen in light and the other, darkness? Only sometimes the road to redemption gos through the path of tragedy. In the end, the Reaper claims all. We're all claimed by the same final doom at the end of our lives."   
"I am as the shadows," Magusmon replied. "I excist only to enforce Artemis' will. It is not my place to question, it is only my reason in life to surve her commands."   
"Then if that be your destiny," Centamon bowed his head. "So be it. I cannot force you to do otherwise. Only cowards would try and only fools would want to. Do what you will."   
Centamon heard the soft sound of footsteps walking away. "I will not act like that scum Dischordmon," Centamon whispered. "You are free to do what you will, Magusmon, and now all what I can do is hope." 

I, Magusmon Joe narrating:Omega Vademon appeared and fought Magusmon. This caused him and Matt to get into an argument over loyalty. I was almost sure a fight between the two would start up, but Magusmon simply turned and walked away. I have no idea whether Matt was right about his argument but he does pose a question. What is Magusmon's true agenda? 

"Magusmon," Magusmon repeated his name. "Magical monster. Demon of the Darkness. Fifth Knight of the Apocalypse under Reapermon. What did my life mean back then?"   
He sat down on a stump, slumping his head into his hands in thought. "I destroyed Reapermon and the others. My hands, these hands," Magusmon held out his hands for inspection. "Have their blood on them. They are stained forever with the putrification of the Knights of the Apocalypse, only why did I do it? Was it destiny? Was I fated to join the Knights and then destroy them just as Tai was forordained to fight the evil in this world? Was it for me? Was it an act of revenge for what they did to me? A maliciose thought born from my subconciese to lash out at my oppresers in one single act of rebellion? For the Digidestined? Watching them battle nobly for their worlds? Did it stir something inside of me?"   
"Or," Magusmon mused as he looked out onto the rest of the world. "Something more. Perhaps watching the Digidestined battle awakened something. Something buried deep in my soul by Dischordmon. Humans say that they derive their strength from incentive to do things," he scanned the world around him again. "Perhaps this is my motivation. Maybe Gatomon was right, I do care for something deep inside my heart, perhaps this world is what I care about."   


* * *

  
"Another one of Dischordmon's toys," Leomon observed. "It would seem as if Devimon wasn't the only one to use the Black Gears."   
"They've been increasing in number," Centamon observed. "Dischordmon must be looking for something. Something she dosen't want anyone to know about."   
"That device is one of Magusmon's," Leomon noted. "Dischordmon dosen't pay that much attention. Have you talked to him?"   
"I have."   
"And?"   
"It's just as you thought."   
"Unfortunate," Leomon sighed. "Magusmon hated the other Knights; their ambitions, but they were some of the only people around for him. He began to think of them as friends."   
"And now he's gone into a seriose state of depression," Centamon concluded. "I saw the graves he made. They were very intricate; very carefully done."   
"It is time for Magusmon to decide his destiny. Either as friend or foe to the Digidestined, and neither of us can help him for this battle."   
The gear collided with the mountain side. "And so it begins."   


* * *

  
Fire grew in the mountain side. Burning, blazing hotter, crackling brighter, igniting the energy around where the spark began. The flame grew larger, burning more matter befre converging in one place, the flame had ignited the primordial spark inside the gear.   
As the blaze grew, the being grew. As the flames glowed brighter, he grew stronger. Inferno and digimon , growing together in a symbiotic union, born from the beggining of time.   
"Fire and lightning," someone chanted as what looked to be a Meramon rose from the embers. "A noble birth. Born in the heart of a nightmare's curse."   
The digimon then charged down the mountain. One thought engrazed in his brain:the fullfillment of the orders given to him.   


* * *

  
"By the Inferno!" Magusmon yelled as he looked at the mountain where an oarnge holocaust was beggining. "Litteraly! Dischordmon must have used that experimental black gear that I gave her."   
Suddenly, it all came to him. That flame, it was not natural. That mountain was an active volcano. Dischordmon was planning to use the experimental Vulcanmon to absorb the energy from the magma of the world's core! "I told her that digimon was to experimental. My proggraming still has to many errors in it. Vulcanmon-"   
"So that's its name," a young voicee said. "I didn't think that was Meramon. He couldn't create a blaze that big."   
"Who's there?" Magusmon quiekly asked. "Show yourself. I have no time for guessing games."   
"Uppity, aren't we?" the voice asked as what looked to be a small brown plant-like lizard came out. "I just saw that gear crash into Miharashi Mt. so I decided to come check it out. Terranmon's my name. Who are you? I haven't seen you around this village lately."   
Magusmon considered his possbilitys. Obviosely, this digimon didn't know that he was a former Knight of the Apocalypse, but it never hurt to be careful. "My names Wizardmon," he lied. "Why should you care who I am?"   
"Not the most socailable digimon, are we?" Terranmon observed. "A gear like this one fell on the Mt. a long time ago, so we've been careful about gears and strange digimon coming here."   
"I've just been traveling around File Island," Magusmon felt slightly guilty about lieing like this, but he figuered it was the lesser of two evils. "I had a run in with Vulcanmon before in my travels, I would gladly take care of him for you if you take me to this Miharashi Mt. place."   


* * *

  
"I don't see why they sent you with me," Magusmon said. Slightly annoyed by the Yokomon sending a guild with him. "It makes me seem so..............juvenile."   
"Can't you say something nice for once?" Terranmon rolled her eyes. "Its not like this is the end of the world."   
"You have no idea how wrong you might be," Magusmon murmered, but fortunately she didn't her him. "The air's getting hotter, Vulcanmon should be neerby."   
"So, what is this Vulcanmon guy like?" Terranmon asked.   
"Really sure you want to know?" someone asked as Vulcanmon dived from a treetop in front of the two.   
"Playing babysitter, Terranmon?" he asked, mockery and contempt evident in his voice. "I'll just have to destroy you both. Wave of Heat!"   
A solid wall of oarnge flames leeped at the two. Yokomon retaliated by jumping at him. "Bubble Blow!"   
Blue bubbles leaped from her mouth, Vulcanmon simply knocked all away like chafe. "Is that the best you have?" He then turned to Magusmon. "I really expected more from you, Magusmon."   
The wizard digimon flushed with embarresment at his lie. "Don't worry about me. I'm sure that you'll get all what you anticipated."   
"From who?" Vulcanmon laughed. "Some clown walking around in a magician Halloween costume? Do you cater to?"   
"Shut up you walking firefighters dream job!" Magusmon yelled back.   
"And what if I don't? Raging Inferno!"   
It started as a spark. One tree, then two, then the whole forest started to glow in flame. All the flames instantly changed directions. Changing untill they converged on one place:Vulcanmon.   
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" the evil digimon laughed. He walked out from the flames. New battle armor covered his body. "Its going to be a hot time in the town tonight! I will reduce this world to ashes." He turned to Magusmon and Yokomon. "I'll give you the pleasure of being first! Send my regards to the Inferno!"   


* * *

  
"Aegis of the Eldermage!" the flames slowly started to dissapear. Out walked a badly burnt and obviosly very unhappy Magusmon. In his arms, he cradled an unconciese Terranmon.   
"What happened?" Terranmon asked. Her eyes opened as she beheld the figure carrying her. "Who the heck are you?"   
"Zodiacmon," he simply responded. "I digivolved from Wizardmon, but neither of us can stay here. Vulcanmon has already digivolved to Omega Vulcanmon and if we don't hurry he'll lay waste to this area and everything in it!"   


* * *

  
"Nothing like a little mindless destruction to end a good days work," Omega Vulcanmon said to himself as he watched the flames dance around the charred village grounds. "Now to find where those Yokomon went!"   
"Petal Dance!"   
"Meteor Swarm!"   
"What the?" those were the only words he got out before being hit with two attacks. Brown rocks and pink petals hailed from the skys onto him. "Who dares attack Omega Vulcanmon?"   
"We do," Zodiacmon and Terranmon walked out of the shadows. "Omega Vulcanmon, you have burned the forest and tainted the trees with your evil. In doing so, you have made the lives of digimon miserable."   
"The Knights of the Apocalypse must be supreme at any cost," Omega Vulcanmon sneered. "Now stand aside, you astrological anomolie. I have an order to do. Hey! Where are you going!"   
"We have to much a turaj here," Zodiacmon called back.   


* * *

  
"Arena of Electricity!" Electronical firewalls sorrounded the two to make a square with an area of one hundred meters squared.   
"If you think this is going to stop me, your wrong," Omega Vulcanmon said haughtily. "I'll just destroy you and knock this entire wall down."   
"Defeat me or not," Zodiacmon said calmly. "I cannot allow you to leave here. Celestial Fist!"   
"My turn. Seering touch!"   
Red flames slammed into the other digimon's arm. "Now say goodby to your wall. Core Explode!" The core of the digital world was called uppon, the molten magma was called and exploded. "I told you nothing could hold me for I'm invincible!"   
Indeed, the wall shattered. "I'd say that this was fun," he taunted. "But that would be lying. Say goodby to this world. Holocaust Flare!"   
Oarnge power surged into Omega Vulcanmon, making him bigger and bigger. "Vacuum Attack!"   
"What the?" he asked as a white glow came around him, stopping him movement.   
"Nothing can burn without air," Zodiacmon grinned. "Your right, I will say goodby. Goodby."   
"Atmosperic dive!" Omega Vulcanmon screemed as he felt a burning hot sword cut through him. Armor and all.   
"Who the heck are you!"   
"Call me, Magusmon." Those were the last words that Vulcanmon ever heard. 

At the Crossroads

Joe narrating:I was supprised when Matt and Magusmon didn't get into an argument over his loyaltys, I expected there to be a big fight between the two, mabye I would've prefered the fight. Magusmon is gone, we don't know where to. Worse off, we have no idea what he will do. It seems he's at some sort of turning point, but where does his destiny truley belong with? 

Matt sat with Gabumon. The two of them were on watch. "It's only because I don't want to see anymore fighting then is neccasary," Matt said to his digimon. "Magusmon was the fifth Knight and he was incredibly powerful. If he betrays us, I don't want him here to plan in our midst."   
"You don't really believe he'd do that?" Gabumon asked. "Magusmon is going on a different quest then we are; a search for the truth of his origins. It would seem contradictory for him to return to his prior life."   
"I just don't want to take the risk," Matt replied. "I can't forget what Magusmon did. I can forgive him, maybe even learn to trust him, but I can't forget what he did."   


* * *

  
_Flashback..........._   
"Wolf Claw!" Weregarurumon started the first of a series of attacks. All eight of the ultimate digimon sent theirs. He only grinned.   
"Flame Wall!" everyone of them collided into the wall of flames that Magusmon created. He laughed as the fire swallowed up the eight projectiles. "And lightning!"   


* * *

  
"You know how it goes," Matt explained. "I have to watch out for T.K. and the others. If it was just me, it might be different, but I can't take the chance. I don't care what the odds are."   
"You don't need to take responsibility for everyone," Gabumon said. "Tai, Sora, and the others are responsible. You know that. You have to trust them to make the right descicion."   
"Maybe your right," Matt said. "I just keep thinking of what he's cappable of. You've seen him fight before, aren't you afraid of what will happen if Magusmon decides to switch sides?"   


* * *

  
"It would seem as if I'm at an impass," Magusmon said to himself. "On on path is the Digidestined, the noble dream of delivering this world from darkness. On the other is the Knights of the Apocalypse. The desire of sending this world into a downward spiral to shadows. I'm going to have to choose might as well be now."   
"The Digidestined are to naive. Evil will never truley die. Without good, could there be evil? Without evil, could there be good? Is the truth in this world found in the exclusion of one or in the balence of two forces? This world created monsters like Devimon, spawned them out of the same data as all life; and the Digidestined fight to protect it! What does that say besides they want to preserve the balance! This war will never end untill one side it completely destroyed."   
"And yet," someone taunted. "You wish to be one of them, but no, your to smart. Its no wonder why Tai and the others fear you."   
Magusmon turned sharply on the voice. She looked like a normal humanoid digimon, only with eight thin legs branching out of her two arms. "Ever wonder why they fear me? It would do you well to ponder that reason the next time you plan to sneek up on someone. I almost reformatted you, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"   
"What do you want of me?" Magusmon asked. "I'm not in the mood to talk."   
"A challenge," was the answer.   
Magusmon was about to ask about what, he didn't even get the words out. The first blow was a hard kick to the solar plexus. Magusmon backpeddled slightly and then rolled under her leaping kick. The fight continued.   
"I don't want to fight you right now," Magusmon yelled as he dodged another kick.   
"You have no choice in the matter."   
An hour passed, the fight ended. "Impressive, Magusmon."   
"What was that about?" Magusmon demanded. "I have no time for simple tests."   
"What if I told you that was a test to see if you were worthy?" she asked. "Reapermon and the others have been destroyed. The Knights of the Apocalypse are week. You would do very well as our commander."   
"I have no intention of joining the Knights again."   
"You said so yourself that genocide perhaps was the only way to win, and I'm sure that the Digidestined don't have what it takes for wholescale annihalation. Your a smart enough digimon to see that the only side willing for that is mine."   
"I'm not willing to fly the Knight's flag again," Magusmon turned. "I suggest that you run back to your base, because if I see you again, I'll destroy you."   
"Or could you just be afraid of what you might find?" she asked. "Are you afraid that you might like being a Knight of the Apocalypse again?" Magusmon turned, honestly interested. "You don't want this world destroyed, this war will bring about the eradication of this place. The Digidestined don't have the guts to do what it takes for victory."   
"Neither do we," Magusmon countered. "Reapermon and the others haved failed. As long as they only fight for power and mindless destruction, then we will never win."   
"And as long as the Digidestined fight only with their heart's," she added. "They'll never truley succeed. The evil always returns, bigger and badder then ever, unless the darkness is completely destroyed then they will keep coming. They only see the small picture of the defeat of one or two, not the big picture. The Digidestined don't understand that sometimes it takes evil to stop evil."   
"Hatered only breeds more hatered," Magusmon retorted. "And battle is only spawned out of anger. Its like hot acid. It burns everything out of its way."   
"People never seem to hold the same respect for fire untill they put their hand in the flame. The Digidestined don't realize that the battle between good and evil is primordial. Only what is 'good' and what is 'evil?" Everyone looks at what they are doing as good, no matter how evil it could be. The truth in many cases isn't important, perception is."   
"Interesting how you percieve yourself when you look from the other side of the mirror."   
"But who is to say what is good and what is evil? You, the Digidestined, Genai? No, destiny has decreed that we are on which side of the great rift. Destiny has told us what to do, what to think, and how to act. Destiny has given us our identity, our persanality, our thoughts. Dosen't that make you angry? Even with their supreme power, do they have any right ruling us?"   
She pressed her face in closer. "The Digidestined think they do! At the core of all power is raw passion. At the vortex of all fights are ones ideals. The Digidestined stand for that only good can exist in the cosmos, that they're ideals are pure and that ones that go against them are wrong."   
"And the Knight of the Apocalypse believe that only one side can rule. That in the absence of multiple sides everyone will join under one rule. That they can force their ideals onto others through power and terror."   
"Like all things, ideals simply exist. They are not good or evil. They are tools. They are tainted by the users intent. Only ideals are nothing if you do not live up to them! To them, you are nothing but a monster like Devimon! To them you are to be judjed as what you were before? There is no redemption in that system, there is only resentment for your lot, but do not hide your hatered, do not fear it, embrace it, for in your rage is your strength. Only by embracing your strength will you sever the bonds that hold you. Only then will you be free to grow."   
"Idealistic fanatics only preach their ideals, they are blind to the reality around them. Stopping the fighting, sure, many people think that. Only will the conflict ever end? People accuse warriors of liking battle when in reality their putting their lives on the line to protect others. They can only see the prey and not the predator."   
"Kill or be killed. That is the law that has existed through the world since the dawn of time. Things die, true, its the natural order of life. Tell me, Magusmon, how does the Pheonix reproduce."   
"The Pheonix dies after five hundred years. In its ashes, it spawns the next generation," Magusmon answered. "It is like that many things have come. In the death of the prey is life to the predator, in the death of the plant, nutrients are spread out to others. This is the only way for some to survive, to propagate, to thrive."   
"Its easy to say that death is evil. Only without death, could there be life? Think about it, sometimes to eat you must kill. If you couldn't, what would life be but a maddening hunger? There is a reason why things die, there is a reason why death is one of the few consistencies of life."   
"Perhaps," Magusmon answered. "Death must happen for life to go on, but Reapermon is as the wildfire. He'll destroy everything in his way, eventualy he'll destroy the very thing that gives him existence in life. He'll never realize his role untill he learns to focus the power over death that he weilds."   
"Then join us," she offered. "And show us what our role is." 

Before the Storm

"I'm glad you decided to come," Widowmon said. "We could use someone like you among our ranks. I'm sure you'll find this life much more suited to your talents."   
Magusmon snorted. "This changes nothing. I still hold my beliefs, this dosen't change that, nor my ideas of what you stand for."   
Widowmon sighed. "I'm beggining to understand why nobody felt like reinstating you." The elevator chimed as the doors opened. "Third floor. Men's apparal, computers, and digimon."   
No sooner had the two left then someone grabbed Magusmon by his shirt and lifted him into the air. "You destroyed me the last time," Shadowmon snarled. "Now allow me to return the favor."   
"Shadowmon," Widowmon discretely placed herself between the two. "Magusmon isn't here to fight. He wishes to speak."   
"The time for talking ended a long time ago," Shadowmon snapped. "You may have her tricked, but not me. I can smell the stink of a Digidestined a kilometer away and you fester in it."   
"Impressive. I didn't know a meneran like you even had the intellegence to smell," Magusmon insulted back.   
That did it. Anarchy spread over the room as digimon exchanged yells and curses.   
"Enough!" a strong voice yelled. "Magusmon has come to speek to us, not test our vocabulary of swear words."   
"Apocalypsmon," Magusmon identifyed.   
"I see you've heard of me," Apocalypsmon gave a mock bow. "I'm flattered."   
"I didn't come here to simply meet the newest recruits," Magusmon retorted. "I came over here to talk about me becoming one of you again."   
"I thought that you were a Digidestined."   
"Times have changed," Magusmon stepped up. "For change is the only constant in the universe."   
"Interesting, and how do I know that your heart is realy set on becoming one of us again?" Apocalypsmon asked. "After all, you did betray us last time."   
"Reapermon was going to destroy us all," Magusmon answered. "I left because I knew that ment us too. If I had stayed, perhaps this conversation wouldn't be happening this minute."   
"Treachery keeps the wits sharp."   
"And yours are sharp enough to cut with only a nanogram of pressure," Magusmon said. "Which is why I believe that you will achieve victory. A victory that I would like to be a part of. From this moment on, I am Digidestined, no more."   
"This proves nothing," Prismon protested. "Anyone can claim to be on one side. Let me check his proggraming."   
"I doubt that Magusmon would take kindly to your medling in his mind," Apocalypsmon cut off. "Nor would I. Still Prismon does prove a very interesting question." He turned to Magusmon. "How can we be sure that your heart is truley Knight of the Apocalypse?"   
"How about a Knight of the Apocalypse assault?" Widowmon spoke up. "I'm sure Magusmon is just itching for battle. We could have him attack the Digidestined camp."   
"Excellent idea," Apocalypsmon congragualated. "Mantimon, accompany Magusmon to his battle. We wouldn't want any cold feet, now would we?"   


* * *

  
"In the name of lord Apocalypsmon," a voice rang out. "Attack!"   
That suretently woke everybody up. "So much for suprise," Magusmon grumbled.   
The two digimon leeped down. One looked like a giant praying mantis. The other one was........   
"Magusmon!" Tai yelled out. "What are you doing with him."   
Magusmon was silent for a long time. He pointed to a marking over his heart. It was the symbol of the Knight of the Apocalypse.   
"Traitor!" Matt shouted. "I always knew that you were a traitor! I'm going to tear you apart, byte by byte."   
Mantimon watched as the reckless boy charged up. He's brave. Mantimon thought. Foolish but brave. I'll let Magusmon take care of this.   
"Thunder Wave!" sparks circled Magusmon. Orbitting and branching out. They weren't fast enough. Matt leapt up and delivered a hard blow to his face.   
"Dosen't this meen anything to you, Magusmon?" Matt asked. "Dosen't friendship meen anything to you."   
"Yes," Magusmon answered. "It meens treachery is so much eisier!"   
"Flame Circle," Mantimon's eyes glowed red momentarily before sending out a pilllar of fire between Magusmon and an enraged Matt.   
"Let us take care of these clowns," Augumon declared. "Pepper Breath!"   
"Is that all?" Magusmon asked as the fireball collided with him. "I'm growing tired of this game. Let's end it."   
"As you wish," Augumon replied. "Augumon warp digivolve to War Greymon."   
"A mega digimon," Magusmon looked up. "Well, I guess that this won't be a waste of my time after all."   
"And he's not the only one," Gabumon ran up. "Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon."   
"Terra Force!"   
"Metal Wolf Claw! Let's see how you like this, traitor!"   
Magusmon leapt back. The shots scorching the ground where he was just seconds before. "Not as much as you'll like this! Terra's Rage!"   
An earthquake shook up the feild. Rocks spewed up from the ground. "Mega digimon?" Magusmon mocked. "Funny, to me, you look like rookies."   
"Mock this!" Matt charged again. "I always knew that you'd betray us."   
"What the?" Magusmon turned to see the angry boy colide head first with his chest.   
"Metal Wolf Claw!" Metal Garurumon joined in. Magusmon screemed as the shot slammed into his back.   
"Your better then I thought," Magusmon gasped. "Listen to me well Digidestined. You may have won this battle but the war rage on. You may have defeated Piedmon, but you haven't even scratched the surface of our power."   
And then, they were gone. 

Shadow Storm

Matt narrating:I was right. That digimon betrayed us. Just like he betrayed Reapermon to save his own skin. He came down with a digimon named Mantimon to confront us for a showdown. Metal Garurumon and the others scared him off, but I know that just wasn't enough. 

"Welcome home, Magusmon!" Apocalypsmon clapped the other on his back. "You fought like a true Knight of the Apocalypse."   
"I am grateful that you feel that way," Magusmon replied. "I trust that all questions of my loyalty have been firmly deleted."   
"On both sides," Apocalypsmon answered. "I assure you, all doubts of where your alliance has been dispelled."   
"On both sides," Magusmon repeated. "I curetently hope that the others aren't all that dissapointed. I'm sure that they wished that I would betray you just so that they could slip me some of their venom."   
"I doubt that they would've even gotten close enough to do so."   
"Even dead, the cobra can still kill," Magusmon said.   
"Well said, but I must know," Apocalypsmon starred at one of the screens. "You've thought about which side to join for a long time. Why join us now?"   
"I have my reasons," Magusmon turned. "And I have no intention of telling you them right now."   


* * *

  
"I guess that you were right all along. I'm sorry," Tai apologized. "You were right about Magusmon all along."   
"Being right is little consolation in the face of such events," Matt replied. "Anyway, there's nothing to do anymore except to prepare for the next attack."   
"It's not if Magusmon will attack," Augumon added. "It's when."   
"And where," Izzy thought aloud. "Magusmon told us about some sort of energy signature tracer. He uploaded the files into my computer. I wonder if I can find him with it."   
"Search for him and see," encouraged Tentomon. "Its worth a shot."   
"Searching for digimon:Mantimon," Izzy spoke aloud.   
"Why would you search for Mantimon?" Tai asked. "We're looking for Magusmon."   
"I think that Magusmon has more forsight then that," Izzy answered. "He probably changed his data fingerprint, but he probably didn't think to do it for the entire Knight of the Apocalypse army. Once we isolate the Knight of the Apocalypse energy signature, we should be able to atleast narrow the options down."   
A double helix appeared on the screen. _Mantimon_ was labled on the top of the moniter. "Now show energy signature to digimon:Reapermon." Another double helix appeared. Part of both of them split off and overlapped each other. "This is the Knight of the Apocalypse signature. Now I'll just have to search for all digimon that put out this same signature and.........."   
Three blue dots appeared on the screen. "This is where the Knight of the Apocalypses are at. These two," Izzy pointed at the two darkest splotches. "Are where the contentration is highest. Now, we all know that Magusmon isn't going to win any socail awards in the neer future so we can scratch off those two. That leeds just one spot left."   


* * *

  
"Where are they?" Magusmon asked in frusteration. "I practicly gave them a roadmap."   
"Patience," someone said. "Rome wasn't built in a day."   
"Perhaps you've overestimated the Digidestined," another voice came. "You have to much faith in those humans."   
"Perhaps," Magusmon said to the shadows. "But faith-or in their case the lack thereof was the downfall of everyone from Devimon to Reapermon."   
"Talonmon and Waspmon have already left the base," the first voice said. "Just as you anticipaed."   
Magusmon laughed. "Their scanning systems must be pitiful if they didn't find those two areas yet. Commence the operation at once."   
"The Digidestined are coming," the second voice reported. "She'll do her part. Time to complete ours."   
"Time for us to have our fun," Magusmon looked out the window. "Better late then never, I guess. This is the last scene of the sixth act. Let's make sure this is the Digidestined's final bow."   


* * *

  
"Izzy, are you sure this is the place?" Tai looked back.   
"The power readings are off the scale," Izzy looked up from his computer. "Whatevers in there is really big."   
"We'd better be carefull," Matt said. "This place is big, but we should stay together. Whatever's in there, I don't want to fight them seperately."   
"Or who," Tai agreed.   
"Remember that giant battery that we found at that factory?" Tentomon asked. Izzy nodded. Mabye we could link your computer up to it and it will tell us whatever or whoevers running this place."   
"I agree with Tentomon," Izzy straightened. "We can't expect to fight an enemy that we know nothing about. I vote that we find a terminal to learn more about this place before we explore."   
Tentomon was right about there being computers in there. The right wall of the first room was full of them. "Now to just find out who's running this place. Humm, I wonder what happens if I press this."   


* * *

  
"They've just activated the digital map of the entire factory," the second voice reported. "Just as you said."   
"Good," Magusmon smiled. "I've aleady routed that file to the lights of this entire facility. All power will shut off." He started to turn and walk out the door. "Let's enjoy this."   


* * *

  
Magusmon was right, the lights turned off as expected. "Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly."   
"Of coarse, we're the spiders and your the flys," came a fammiliar voice. That voice belonged to.....   
"Sora!" Tai exclaimed. "Why is your voice over there?"   
As suddenly as the lights went off, they went on again. "Thank you for giving me life, sister," Sora gasped as she faced an excact duplicate of herself.   
"A clone," she managed.   
"How very perceptive of you," Magusmon answered. "I believe you remember your digitalized copy from the pyramid. I managed to recreate her with a digital reanimater device. I would like to present Saazuka." He glared at Sora. "Your shadow."   
"No," Sora breathed. "Datamon said that she'd be useless without my crest. How did you?"   
"But Datamon isn't here anymore," Saazuka said. "I am. Datamon deleted your copy, but he never managed to delete the data of your image. Computers are destroyed, but data is infinate when you have the correct tools. I must thank you, sister, I couldn't have asked for a better body."   
"And one capable of great destruction, I assure you," Magusmon added. "But enough bragging over my work. It's time to fight."   


* * *

  
"She's working just like he said," Apocalypsmon marveled. "Oh ,Magusmon, you are a clever one."   
"Mabye but you are the one that knows of the location of two of the keys," Prismmon responded. "And you will be the one to rule this digital world. Not Magusmon."   
"Indeed," Apocalypsmon stared out a window. "Talonmon and Waspmon are due back any minute now. I'll be sure to show him the difference between master and subservent."   
As if on cue, Talonmon and Waspmon came in, each holding their prizes. "Magusmon is doing his job well," Talonmon sneered. "We retrieved the keys with no interference."   
"The new scanning system is working perfectly," Waspmon agreed. "It pointed us right to the keys." The insectoid digimon looked around. "Where is Magusmon and Saazuka?"   
"Out," Prismon responded. "Perfect for our plan."   
"Plan?"   
"Yes, we wouldn't want those two to stumble on our plans," Apocalypsmon moved foward and picked up one of the keys, a golden disk with a dark circuler serpent in it, biting it's tail. "I susspect that he'd soon be up to his old tricks again, and we don't want that, no. Repair yourselves for now."   
"And to think," Apocalypsmon whispered to Prismon. "I once would've been content with mere Trainquility cannons. To think, all my ambitions led up to was the conquering of two words. A storm is brewing. A storm of such power, of such magnitude, it makes me shiver just thinking about it."   


* * *

  
An explosion erupted right in front of Magusmon. "Saazuka! Regroup at the rendezouse coordinates and wait for me there. I'll be short."   
"Afraid, Magusmon?" Tai asked.   
"Afraid of you," Magusmon laughed. "Remember, Tai. Digimon die but data is infinite. You can slay me, but the ideal I stand for will live on long after I'm gone." 

Darkness Programmed   
Part One

Sora narrating:Magusmon was waiting for us inside a factory. He was accompanied by a new digimon. I couldn't believe it but that digimon was my clone from the pyrimid. She calls herself Saazuka and surves the Knights of the Apocalypse. The two of them retreated after fighting for a little while. 

Izzy hooked up his computer to one of the terminals. "Let's see just what Magusmon put on here."   
"What are you trying to do?" Tentomon asked. "Do you really think there is anything of any importance in there?"   
"I think that Magusmon somehow linked those map files with the lights," Izzy responded. "So there must be some stuff on here, and I'm going to try to find what."   
"Do you think that he stored anything importent in there?"   
"Let's find out," Izzy said. "There seem to be two main files in the hardrive. One that shows the layout of the factory, and the other is called DataI, although I have no clue what 'DataI' meens."   
"The rest of the layout of the factory seems unimportant right now," reasoned Joe. "We might as well open up DataI and see what it is."   
"It could just be a trap," Matt argued. "You all saw Magusmon. He defenitely wasn't suprised to see us here. He probably rigged this all up to lure us in."   
"Like he could've linked that up to a program that would make the computer explode?" Matt nodded. "It could happen, but in light of this oppurtunity, I think it's worth the risk. Besides, you saw those two run away. They didn't expect us to defeat both of them, so why would he make this factory self-destruct when he thought he still might use it."   
"Just open it and check," Tai instructed. "If we stay away from all risk, then we wouldn't be here, would we? Besides, we're assuming that Magusmon is that smart."   
"Well, here it goes," Izzy oppened the file. "It appears only to be a digimon analyzer."   
Pictures flipped accross:Dischordmon, Leomon, Atropasmon, Bakemon, Ogremon, Centarumon, Reapermon, Magusmon.........   
"Hold it!" Tai exclaimed to Izzy. "It says here that Magusmon is a virrus digimon and on his elvolutionary chart it says Redmon is data and Vodiacmon is vaccine."   
"So?"   
"It goes Redmon, Magusmon, Zodiacmon," Tai said. "Redmon is lowest, Zodiacmon is highest, and Magusmon is in the middle. He goes at a jump from virus to vaccine!"   
"So?" Izzy asked skepticly. "Patamon is data and both Angemon and MagnaAngemon are vaccine."   
"Nobody else goes from virus to vaccine or vice-versa," Tai responded. "Think about it, Augumon digivolves to Graymon, he digivolves back to Augumon. Both Augumon and Graymon act relatively the same, their one in the same. We all know that virus is tottaly different then vaccine, but data can go on either side."   
"So your saying that Vodiacmon and Magusmon are completely different entities," Izzy summarized. "Not just different evolutionary levels of the same digimon like Augumon and Graymon?"   
"Kinda like a Black Gear hit him," Augumon thought out loud. "Leomon, Meramon, Andromon, and the others all acted differently when they were hit with them."   


* * *

  
"Ever thought of joining the Phsycich friends hotline?" Widowmon asked. She indicated the screen. "Your intuition has become more and more accurate over time."   
"The little fools have taken my bait," Magusmon grinned at the picture. "Hook, line, and sinker. Time to reel them in."   
"I've already instructed the welcoming commitee."   


* * *

  
"Your late," the words suddenly appeared on the screen. "Oh well, it's not like I was in a hurry. Prepare program:Virtual Venom."   
"Virtual Venom?" Izzy asked. "What's that?"   
"Take a wild guess."   
A light exploded, emanating through the room.   


* * *

  
"Welcome," a digimon walked up. He sortof looked like Megadramon, but walked on two legs instead of floating through the sky. "I am V-Dramon. Welcome to my world. I hope you enjoy your stay."   
"V-Dramon is a servent of Magusmon," Izzy reported. "He's been digitalized as a computer program into this computer."   
The digimon made a mock bow. "I should be honored that I am to host such knowladgable guests," he mocked. "Its a shame, really, that master Magusmon wishes your destruction so urgently." He looked up. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to make the most of this. Mine sweeper!"   
The ground in front of V-Dramon flickered, changing into a fiveXfive grid. "I'm sure a computer man like you is fammiliar with this game," he said to Izzy. A mine blew up. "I've taken the time to lace the mines with ion energy feilds. A nano-click of exposure will render anything electronic offline. I'll provide a little mouse and moniter for our little game."   
"So this screen will tell us where the mines are?"   
"You'll have to map your route out carefully. A wrong step and....." V-Dragoonmon threw a stone on a tile, it exploded. "Game over."   
Izzy pointed his curser over a few tiles and clicked. Numbers appeared where there was nothing. A few flags appeared where mines were. "Very good," V-Dramon congragulated. "You have passed the first game."   
"First?" Tai asked. "How many are there?"   
"Only two," the digimon replied. "Then you must fight me, so I guess three would be the answer." The grid dissapeared, leaving the normal floor. "This will be the second test, this will see if your worthy of fighting me."   


* * *

  
"They've completed the first test," Saazuka reported. "As per expected. One question, though, if I may."   
"Proceede."   
"Your practicly giving the Digidestined the information locked in that computer. Why are you making it so easy?"   
"I have my reasons," Magusmon grinned. "A stroke of misfortune can happen to anyone. You are dissmissed."   
Saazuka started to turn and walk away when she heard her name. "Oh yes, and Saazuka? Be sure to make it look like your trying."   
Saazuka started walking again and then dissapeared. "Yes, a stroke of misfortune can happen to anyone," Magusmon grinned again as he watched the Digidestined complete the second test. "Ah, but its always saddest when it happens to the most confident."   


* * *

  
"Impressive,"V-Dramon clapped as he walked in. "According to this report, I won't be able to lift a candle to you."   
"_He_ won't," Saazuka said as she walked in. "We will. Master Magusmon has been expecting you, but he's to busy right now and decided to give us the privelage of toying with you."   
"You should be honored," V-Dramon mocked. "That you can even stand up to us, but now, play time is over."   


* * *

  
"Yes, play time is over," Magusmon looked at the report in front of him. "We've grown out of toys like you. I'm not Puppetmon, I don't play around with pathetic dolls."   
"We've graduated from that," responded Widowmon. "Our toys are so much bigger and more advanched then that."   
"And what could be more fun then playing with life itself?" 

Darkness Program   
Part Two "What do you Knights want?" T.K yelled out. "Don't you two know what Magusmon is doing? Magusmon is useing you. He's getting you to do his dirty work for him."   
"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" she grinned again. "Everybodys used by someone. Even Magusmon. Genai only tells you what you need to know, or haven't you figured that out yet? Leomon, Centaromon, everyone is using you to save this Digital World. Devimon was only a test to see if you were worthy. What do you think would have happened if he defeated you? Genai would've just picked out eight new puppets."   
"The fact of the matter is that we are all used by someone," V-Dramon continued. "Do you really think that this is all just a coincidence? You being met by your digimon immediantly after you came here. Evil always coming back a level higher. Your digimon some of the only ones that can digivolve and yet there comes evil digimon at Mega level."   
"We're all guilded by one hand or another," Saazuka gave her knowing, mocking smile. "Magusmon is guilded by Apocalypsmon, but who leeds Apocalypsmon? Why some omnipotent, omnipresent, omniscience being. Magusmon calls this 'the Hand of Fate.' Of coarse, most everybody has their own name for it, but then again, what matters is what something is, not what we call it."   
"You've all been brought here by fate, as have we. The Hand of Fate may seem cruel at times, but what can we do about it? It would seem that fate has brought us here to do battle, and that fate will decide the outcome. It dosen't really matter who the players are when you think about it. In the end, are we really detirming what happens?"   
"But Magusmon is trying to temper with that fate," Tai argued. "He's trying to change it, and in doing so, trying to change everything."   
"Everything has two sides," Saazuka replied. "Including fate. It's a paradox, but what if we control our individual fates and that omnipotent being only controls the collective ends? Magusmon dosen't like his fate, so he'll try to change it. Who's to say if he's wrong or right, who's to call that evil?" She glared at Matt. "After all, don't we all want to understand our self?"   
"That dosen't meen we must put that in front of everything else," Matt said. "Magusmon is trying to change the future. He's trying to change the destiny of entire worlds to achieve that knowledge."   
"Call it what you will," Saazuka shrugged. "Destiny, fate, lot, luck. Everyone is bound to it, it one way or another. Magusmon, well all digimon are controlled by their proggraming. Wouldn't it be interesting to see the text files and programs that make up some of us?"   
"We are all data," V-Dramon stepped up. "Every digimon. From Piedmon and Reapermon to Magusmon and Shadowmon." He looked at Izzy. "Tell me, who controls who? The computer or the programs?"   
"Well the programs are instructions for the computer to follow," Izzy replied. "I guess you could say that the programs tell the computer what to do."   
"And Magusmon is simply the manifestation of those instructions," Saazuka grinned, the same mocking grinn. "Good or evil, who's falt is it? His proggraming. Wouldn't he simply be the mindless extension of those instructions? A victim of forces he can't comprehend." She looked hard at the Digidestined. "So think hard when you think of what you hate. Think hard about who you fight. For perhaps it isn't realy Magusmon." In a puff of smoke, they were gone. 

Enter Metal Magusmon

Izzy narrating:A fight between us and some of Magusmon's henchmen turned into a theological debate. The subject was who controlled who and if we were realy fighting who we thought we were. I may be interpretting this wrong, but did Saazuka mean if we were realy the masters of ourselves? 

"They seemed suprised," V-Dramon reported. "Like they never thought of that possibility. Like that good and evil was like black and white."   
"Good and evil is like black and white," Magusmon responded. "The truth is always clear. It is percpective that creates the shades of gray."   
"I find it ironic," V-Dramon chuckled. "That a group so intertwined with propecy dosen't even see the truth around them."   
"Knowledge without any way to use it is useless," Magusmon answered. "Everything has two sides. Light and darkness, good and evil, knowledge and ignorence. They do not know because they do not want to learn. Right now their ignorence is a conveinience. It may be better not being able to contemplate what we cannot comprehend."   
"Permission to talk frankly?" Magusmon nodded. "I don't see the point of this. We can't know who controls who. For all practical purposes, we must assume that our lives are in our hands."   
"Your saying that there is nothing throughout the unknown areas of the universe except a black void," Magusmon sighed. "Just because we do not know about it, does not meen it dosen't exist."   


* * *

  
"This looks like the database for the entire factory," Izzy observed. "We should be able to find all data that Magusmon typed in."   
"Check that analyzer again," suggested Joe. "It could tell us more about Magusmon and those other digimon with him."   
"What's to know," Tai asked. "Magusmon's an evil digimon trying to bring terrible chaos to the digital world, we're the Digidestined; we need to stop that."   
"Maybe," thought Izzy aloud. "But that's like saying that someone who breaths is alive. Magusmon isn't a simple virus."   
"Evil is evil is evil," argued Tai. "You didn't stop to study Devimon or Etomon like this. We need less talk and more action."   
"Devimon was also never this powerful," Izzy said. "We've already tryed force. That didn't stop him."   
"He's right," Kari spoke up. "Force has made Magusmon retreat but never compoletely destroy him. He leaves for a time but then just attacks later. The time for simple fighting has passed, we need a plan."   
"Devimon was never like this," Matt muttured. "He always simply tryed attacking our body's and our mind's. Magusmon is trying to attack our hearts. Devimon used other digimon and his own strength. Magusmon is using friendship and hope."   
"I always thought Myotismon and Puppetmon were the worst," Mimi put in. "They were the scarriest of them all, but Magusmon. At least Myotismon and Puppetmon were honest. They never pretended that they didn't want dominion over the world."   
"What's an Apocalypse digimon?" T.K. asked suddenly.   
The other Digidestined turned to see what he was looking at. It was the same program as the one seen in the factory. Only this one showed a lot more.   
"I guess some level after Mega," Izzy said. "Yeah, it must go Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega, Apocalypse."   
"Then why haven't we been able to digivolve to the Apocalypse level?" Agumon asked.   
"All the Apocalypse digimon are virus," Izzy observed. "Apocalypsemon and some of the other Knights of the Apocalypse. Let's see who's Apocalypse. Apocalypsmon, Omega Chaosmon, Omega Magusmon......."   
"_Omega _Magusmon," Tai halted. "Apocalypse form of Magusmon. Magusmon has been unsuccsesful in digivolving to this level, but could soon."   
"So we haven't even seen Magusmon's full power," Matt muttered. "He's powerful now. I'd hate to see what he's like later."   
"Many of our names meen something," Gatomon put in. "My name litteraly meens 'Cat monster.' Khamakazaimon meant 'Divine Wind monster,' Dischordmon meens something like 'causing conflict monster."   
"And Omega Magusmon?"   
Gatomon looked down at her feat. "That would meen something like 'Final magical monster," or 'Last great wizard monster."   


* * *

  
"Are you sure this thing will bring Magusmon here?" asked Tai.   
"Magusmon would have to be blind not to see us," Izzy replyed. "That is no insurence; though, that he'll come."   
"Everything's ready," Mimi reported. "The containment feild generator is ready."   


* * *

  
"It seems as if the Digidestined have got a toy for me," Magusmon smiled. "It would be rude of me not to go and see."   
He flew out of his base. "Don't want to dissapoint you. Be careful what you wish for, Digidestined, you may just get it."   


* * *

  
"Waiting to start the party untill I arrive?" Magusmon materialized. "I'm honored, but I'm sure the wait is worth. The fun's just about to begin."   
"Your late," Izzy smirked. "Traffic problem's?"   
"So, you want to play around, do you? Well, I'm game, here, have a ball!" Magusmon threw solid balls of energy around.   
"That's all well and good," War Greymon growled. "But we didn't call you here to play."   
"That's to bad, because I just want to have fun. Let's play cards!" Magusmon spun around and through a card, imbedding it into a tree.   
"We're through playing around," Metal Garurumon steped up. "Metal Wolf Claw!"   
"Isn't that to bad? Venom!" the two shots collided.   
Magusmon leapt into the air. Colliding with Metal Garurumon. The two spun down. Magusmon lept back before charging again, landing a quiek punch to the chest before War Greymon split the two up with a Terra Force.   
"We're through playing around with you, Magusmon!" Tai declared. "It's time we finish this!"   
"I'm right here," Magusmon jumped back. "Come and get me. That is, if your ready to see the void!"   
"Why don't you see my hammer instead!" Zudomon challenged as he brought his Vulcan's Hammer down.   
"Black Blade!" Magusmon brought up his own sword. The two weapons collided.   
"I've got you now!" Metal Garurumon declared triumphently. "Metal Wolf Claw!"   
Magusmon leapt back, letting Zudomon feel Metal Garurumon's attack. "You know, it's gennerally more effective to hit the person your fighting."   
"Mock this!" War Greymon charged. He and Magusmon locked arms together. "Izzy, fire now!"   
That was just the moment that Izzy was waiting for. He fired the feild of magnetic energy at Magusmon.   
"Impressive," Magusmon said in the feild. "Perhaps I've underestimated you. A magnetic feild generator."   
"That's right!" Metal Garurumon flew up and now to finish this once and for all. Metal Wolf Claw!"   
"Ahhhh!" Magusmon screamed as the eight attacks slammed into him. He slumped over. "Congragulations, Digidestined. I acclaim your victory over me, but before I die, let me tell you a little prophecy I found. I think that you find find it most intriging. 'Shadows fall and darkness decend, that is when everything might end. The Master comes, but it won't be him, but his shadow who fights. The Shadow of the Master will fight the brilliant light, when threatens eternal night. Those Bonded to the Blades will be forced to fight, but what will be the price? They must pay it or be forced to watch." He managed to look up. "I have no idea what this meens, nor do I have any idea who the Shadow of the Master or Those Bonded to the Blades are. Now I say goodbye, Digidestined."   


* * *

  
Thu-Thump, Thu-Thump   
It's happening again.   
Thu-Thump, Thu-Thump   
He's coming.   
Thu-Thump, Thu-Thump   
The creature of my fears, the nightmare of my soul   
Thu-Thump, Thu-Thump   
Parting is such sweet sorrow.   


* * *

  
The heartbeats grew louder. "Uh, that isn't anyone of us, is it?" Everyone shook their head. "Who is it, then?"   
"I have the feeling we don't want to know," Sora said dryly. "Because I'm guessing that it's not good."   
A laugh came out. Not one of happiness, but one of final retribution. Everyone shuddered as they recognized that laugh:Venom Myotismon's laugh. "Did you Digidestined really think that you could defeat me? That was only the beggining!"   
The feild shattered and out came Magusmon. Out came Magusmon, only covered with a gray mettalic armor. "I am now Metal Magusmon! Mega form of Magusmon!" he glared at the Digidestined. "And your worst nightmare."   
"Impossible," Izzy said in disbelief. "He just took eight direct hits from our digimon."   
"Make that nine!" Metal Garurumon leaped up and unleased a volley of his ice missiles.   
Metal Magusmon moved his hands and pointed up. Each missile stopped and then flew up before exploding. "Pathetic," he spat. "Now it's my turn. Metal Cutters!"   
Two spinning blades came out. Each one sliced into Metal Garurumon, leaving an exhausted Gabumon.   
"Horn Buster!" Mega Kabuterimon shot at the ground right in front of Metal Magusmon, kicking up a dust storm. "Now's are chance. Retreat!"   



End file.
